


Art for The Adopt-A-Dragon Job

by Ithilwen



Category: Leverage
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Dragons, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 01:43:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16420043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithilwen/pseuds/Ithilwen
Summary: Magic is everywhere and fantasy creatures walk the earth, but the Leverage team get together anyway because there’s still people to help and bad guys to con. Things go a little bit differently though when Parker brings home a stray dragon…





	Art for The Adopt-A-Dragon Job

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Adopt-A-Dragon Job](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16418648) by [benjaminrussell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/benjaminrussell/pseuds/benjaminrussell). 



> Pencils on rough paper for the characters, photomanip for the background

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, I'm still anxious about posting my art anywhere, and I couldn't work on this as much as I would have liked, but I love the Bangs, especially those dedicated to Leverage. So, here it is, I hope the first of a series of works I actually finish as I continue to practice.  
> Go read the fic, it's so cool :D


End file.
